


Hope Dangling by a Thread

by le0n_kennedy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause I can't shut up about it and neither can Chris, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Hurt Leon Kennedy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Leon Kennedy needs a hug, Leon Kennedy's Hair, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Movie: Resident Evil: Vendetta, References to Depression, Refernces to Anxiety, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Surprise Kissing, body issues, frenemies to lovers, of sorts because I'm impatient, pioneering that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le0n_kennedy/pseuds/le0n_kennedy
Summary: After the events of Vendetta, the gang stops at a hotel. The problem is, Leon and Chris' room only has one bed, and the agent isn't pleased about that.---Purely self-indulgent fluff (with angst at the beginning because...Leon). My take on the classic trope.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Hope Dangling by a Thread

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Leon exclaimed, throwing the duffel bag he had been carrying on the floor.

It slid to a stop against the wall next to them.

"What?" Chris wondered, shouldering his way into the room beside Leon.

Leon grabbed a fist full of hair with one hand, muttering a spew of curses under his breath. Chris rubbed the back on his neck, starring at the single bed in front of them. 

"Fuck _this_...fuck this!" Leon grumbled, snatching the duffel bag off the floor and slinging it over his shoulder.

He threw the door open until it slammed against the wall and he stalked off down the hallway. 

"Leon! Leon come back here!" Chris shouted, bracing his arm against the door.

_What the hell happened between 2004 and now? _ The brunette understood that time in the force did things to a person more than most, but this was entirely different. This certainly wasn't the bashful, sweet Leon that Claire had described all those years ago. It absolutely wasn't the Leon that had tracked Chris for weeks just to deliver a message from his sister. It was like someone had finally taken a match to the alcohol that burned within the blonde's veins. He was irritable, blunt, and crass- nothing like Chris had expected when he met him in Colorado. This was a new aberration. 

The blonde flipped him off, continuing his trek down the hallway.

Chis pinched the bridge of his nose, already sensing the headache to come. 

"Get your ass back here!" Chris growled, pushing away from the door.

The apathy Chris could understand. After the experience they had a few hours prior, he hadn't expected Leon to pretend nothing had happened. Being a baby sitter wasn't exactly high on Chris' after-saving-the-world list, _especially _when the 'baby' was a government agent with a chip on his shoulder.

With a sigh he rushed from the room, chasing after the DSO agent. 

"I didn't sign up for this!" Leon exhorted.

By the time Chris had caught up with him, Leon had managed to stomp his way out into the lobby. His aggressively slapped the elevator button. Plush lips curled into a snarl when he noticed the presence of the brunette.

"You are acting like a child! It's pathetic. It's one thing to complain about the bed, but throwing things around and storming out is just petulant!" Chris hissed.

"Go fuck yourself." Leon spat as the door opened.

The agent went to step into the elevator but Chris grabbed his uninjured upper arm.

"Let go of me!" Leon squawked, trying to shake Chris off all the while shooting him a glare.

Leon struggled with now avail, but it was useless. He was no match for Chris' superior strength. Despite this, he continued to fight a loosing battle, desperately trying to wrench his arm from Chris. The duffel bag fell down the his elbow. A particular twist had Leon hissing with pain. His right shoulder was _still _dislocated. Perhaps it wasn't best to fight anger with anger, Chris realized.

He released his grip, watching Leon stumble slightly and then turn to glare daggers at him.

"Leon, please. You're still injured and you need to rest." Chris pleaded, hoping the new method would at least get through to the agent.

The blonde scrubbed a hand down his reddening face.

"I _need _a good drink and a quiet space." he mocked, purposefully bumping into Chris as he shouldered past him into the elevator.

Chris blocked the doors from closing, sliding into the elevator beside the snarling blonde.

"I'll go with you then." he proposed, knowing it would only spike Leon's blood pressure.

Predictably, the blonde's hands closed into tight fists.

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" he fumed.

"I'll leave you alone if you go back to the room with me and let me look at your shoulder." Chris stated.

"_Fine, _whatever." Leon acquiesced. 

Chris hit the button to open the door, gesturing to hallway as they opened.

"After you, princess." he teased.

Leon bit back a sarcastic remark, striding forward and out of the elevator. The walk back to the room was swift and silent. The tension was still thick in the air, much to Chris' disdain. Wordlessly, the brunette slipped the key card from his pocket and unlocked the door. Once the light turned green, he held the door open for the agent, choosing to ignore the grumbled curses as he passed by. Leon tossed the duffel bag onto the floor again, giving Chris a 'try me' look before all but throwing himself onto the bed.

"Jacket off, let me see that shoulder." Chris ordered, shutting and locking the door.

Carefully, he came to sit beside Leon on the bed. He knew Leon had often times neglected to treat his injuries. Claire had once found him in his apartment with a stab wound in his thigh and a cut across his right cheek. She'd checked in with him every couple days after that, afraid that he would forget about them altogether if she didn't step in. _Depression is a bitch, _Chris thought.

Leon slipped the jacket from his shoulders, bearing his teeth at Chris when the elder tried to aid him. The brunette took his hands away, but they still hovered in the air between them. Leon sighed when the jacket was finally off and laid it across his lap.

"Okay, let me see it." Chris murmured.

He scooted closer to Leon, hands gently holding his injured arm as he checked the injury. 

"It's definitely dislocated." he announced.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Leon sneered.

"Take your shirt off and lay down, I'll pop it back in for you." Chris stated, standing up in front of Leon.

The blonde hesitated, letting his hands rest idly in his lap. Thoughts swirled in his head, recalling the various scars and such that were hidden safely beneath his shirt. Blue eyes darted from side to side, weighing his options. There were things he didn't need others, especially the Golden Boy of the BSAA, to see. 

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, kneeling in front of him.

_Nothing is wrong, _his mind supplied. His breath stuttered as the world faded into the background. No one need to see the scar from his appendectomy when he was a teenager. They didn't need to see the various other scars that littered his body. No one needed to know that he wasn't as heavily muscled as most of the men in his line of work. He didn't need to be reminded of the bullet wound in his shoulder or the various cuts and scrapes that littered his arms and torso. 

"Leon?" Chris tried again, keeping his voice soft.

There was a hundred mile stare in those cerulean blue eyes. Leon's hands were shaking and his skin was bathed in a cold sweat. Gently, he put one hand on Leon's knee. The physical contact seemed to snap the blonde out of it and he was quickly swatting Chris' hand away from him.

"There you are, I was starting to get worried." the brunette sighed.

"Sorry." Leon murmured.

That was the softest he'd ever heard the agent speak in all the years that he'd known him.

"Are you okay, or do you need a minute?" the captain inquired.

"I'm okay, just stressed is all." Leon lied, brushing the topic off.

"Alright then, can you take your shirt off and lay back. I promise I'll be gentle." Chris spoke.

Leon nodded, fingers tangling in the hem of his dark shirt. His hands seemed to go numb as he began lifted the shirt. Chris was waiting expectantly, getting to his feet and moving to Leon's side. He schooled his features, not allowing his uncertainty and self-hatred slip through the carefully constructed mask. When he got the shirt up around his neck, the brunette helped him, gently maneuvering the shirt off from around his neck and then sliding it down and off his injured arm. 

A hand on his side coaxed him to lay back. Leon starred at the ceiling, lips flattening into a line as he dared not to make eye contact with the other man. 

"Okay, I'll pop it in on three." Chris declared.

Leon wanted to snap, tell him that he didn't need to be treated like a child with a countdown. This was one of the least severe injuries Leon's had this year alone. 

"One,"

Chris took his wrist, pulling his arm out to a ninety degree angle.

"Two."

The captain pulled his arm and his shoulder began to slide back into place. Three never came, and the blonde grunted as the job was completed. 

Chris stepped back, seemingly admiring his work. Leon held still under his gaze, watching the brunette's stare flicker to the scars he wasn't meant to see. The brunette frowned, kneeling beside the blonde on the bed and slowly brushed a finger across his ribs. Leon braced himself, awaiting the look of disgust that never came.

"I think you should put some ice on this." Chris suggested.

Leon sat up slowly, glancing down to where Chris' fingers were pointing, purposefully ignoring the old scars. Much to his surprise, the fingers were pointing at blue and black bruising that had spanned down his side, likely from either hitting the panel of glass or falling on his side. 

The blonde grunted in agreement, waiting for Chris to stand back before hurriedly tugging his shirt back on. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Leon grumbled, stalking off towards the bathroom.

He'd grabbed clothing from the duffel bag. Chris raised a curious eyebrow, watching as Leon carried the skinny jeans and shirt away with a scowl.

The captain sat down on the bed, lost in a wave of heavy contemplation. Chris wasn't blind to the agent's beauty. Leon attracted both men and women with his lean figure and effeminate features. Despite the somewhat off putting attitude, Chris saw through his methods of disguising the pain. He'd heard the horrors of Raccoon City from Claire and had listened as she ranted to him about Leon's mission to Spain. The poor agent had barely been given any time off even though he'd been _injected _with the parasite. The scars had added to the stories. Chris had clearly seen the scar on his shoulder and the thin, white line across his cheek when the blonde locks had fallen away from his eye. 

Chris was very perceptive and hadn't missed the way Leon seemed uncomfortable with his own body. Perhaps the scars were simply reminders of the past and looking at them reopened wounds. 

It wasn't until nearly an hour later that Leon had returned, skin red and irritated from the scalding hot water. The sun had already set and it was nearing midnight. Chris considered making a snide remark about how there were others that also wanted to shower before bed after a long day, but the exhausted look on Leon's face quickly shut him up. 

"Go ahead and get comfortable, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be _quick." _he slipped in teasingly.

Leon gave him a thumbs up, rifling through the bag and pulling out his phone charger. Chris rolled his eyes playfully, closing the door behind him. True to his word, he showered quickly, and was in and out in under ten minutes. He opened the door clad in a loose fitting t-shirt and pajama shorts. Leon was sitting on the bed, wearing the same skinny jeans and a black dress shirt he'd carried into the bathroom. The blonde hadn't acknowledged his return, too busy engrossed in whatever he was doing on his phone. Chris ruffled his hair with the towel before plugging in his own phone and sitting down beside the blonde.

"Isn't that on comfortable to sleep in?" he queried.

"I didn't exactly plan on having a sleep over." Leon replied without missing a beat.

"I have some extra t-shirts if you want to borrow one. The pants will likely all be too big for you, but the shirt should come down enough to cover everything." Chris offered, careful to keep the pity out of his voice.

"Sure, whatever. Want to braid each other's hair and paint our nails while we're at it?" Leon quipped, looking over at Chris through his bangs.

"I don't really have enough hair to braid, but I'd do yours. Years of living with Claire has given me some experience, after all." Chris teased, unzipping his own bag and tossing a plain grey t-shirt over at the agent.

Leon muttered a thanks and returned to his phone. 

"You didn't put ice on those ribs like I told you too, did you?" the captain asked, already knowing the answer.

Leon shrugged his shoulders, pointedly trying to ignore the other man. Chris sighed, pushing himself off the bed and getting to his feet.

"You go get changed, I'll go grab some ice." he instructed, grabbing the bag from the ice container and leaving the small hotel room.

* * *

Reluctantly, Leon pulled the shirt into his hands. The fabric was soft against his skin and still smelled like Chris' cologne. He debated just telling Chris to keep it and saving his dignity, but skinny jeans and a dress shirt wasn't comfortable to sleep in, especially when the waste band of the jeans pressed into the bruises that spanned down from the bottom of his ribs. Leon hefted himself out of the bed and felt his face heat up as he entered the bathroom. He shimmied out of the skinny jeans and skillfully undid the buttons of the shirt. Careful to avoid the mirror, he let the shirt fall off of his shoulders and onto the floor. Working quickly to avoid Chris' return, he pulled the shirt over his head and watched it drape across his thighs. The shirt was definitely bigger like they had expected, nearly falling off of one shoulder. Wearing the captain's clothing didn't help the crush Leon had desperately squashed down. His face burned crimson as he heard the door open and Chris announce his return. 

Before Leon's brain had even formulated a plan, Chris was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking at him. 

"Told 'ya it'd be big enough." he remarked, tossing the bag in his hand and then catching it.

Leon nodded, refusing to meet his eyes as he briskly exited the bathroom and sat down on the bed. He pulled the blankets over his thighs, tired eyes tracking Chris as he sat down beside him. The brunette placed a wash cloth between the ice and Leon's body, preventing the cold from being overwhelming while maintaining the desired effect. Chris' eyes were gentle as he glanced at Leon before looking back down at what he was doing. Once the ice was settled comfortably against Leon's side, the captain returned to his side of the bed, pulling out a laptop before dimming the lamp the lit the room. 

"What are you doing?" Leon grumbled.

"Starting some paper work. You go ahead and get some rest, you look like you need it." Chris murmured, keeping his voice low. 

Leon simple blinked, rolling onto his side away from Chris and curled up against a pillow. The captain looked amused, a small smirk dancing across his lips as he typed out the beginning of his report. Sometime later, Chris' eyes had had enough of the computer screen and he decided to wrap it up for the night <strike>morning</strike>. He silently closed the computer, setting it on the nightstand beside him before turning off the lamp completely. He rested on his side, elbow keeping him up as he looked over at the blonde. Though he was facing away from Chris, the captain could still see his blonde locks mussed and rumpled. The long bangs fell into his face, covering his eyes completely. The ends came dangerously close to falling into his mouth. Without fulling think of the repercussions, Chris slowly let his fingers brush against Leon's cheeks. He smoothed the soft hair away from the agents delicate features, letting his knuckles caress his pale cheeks. Leon twitched, moving his face in a way that almost seemed like he was nuzzling the captain's hands. Chris panicked, drawing his hands back when pale eyes blinked open. Leon grumbled something unintelligible, attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hands. Before Chris had time to stutter out an apology, the agent had rolled over to face him and had fallen back asleep. Chris sighed with relief, sitting up enough to reach over Leon and grab the forgotten ice bag. Setting it aside, he laid down on his side, this time facing the other. Leon pouted in his sleep, Chris realized. The captain committed the adorable image to memory, heart aching to pull Leon towards him and hold him. 

Chris' eyes could barely stay open, but adrenaline shot through his veins when Leon had maneuvered himself yet again. The brunette held his breath, laying perfectly still as Leon moved more towards him. He reached out, grabbing the front of Chris' t-shirt as he curled against his side. Carefully, Chris put an arm around him. The action caused Leon's head to loll onto the captain's shoulder. The brunette snickered at the surprisingly domestic scene before him. Only hours ago, they were out saving the world from the apocalypse. Now he was cuddling the DSO's 'prickly' agent in a hotel bed. It sounded like something out of a film, Chris mused. This time, Leon really did wake up. His eyes flew open and his quickly shot up.

"Oh god," he whispered, pulling away from Chris.

"Hey! It's fine, I really don't mind." Chris assured him, sitting up as well.

Gobsmacked was probably the best word to describe the look on Leon's face. His countenance quickly changed, eyebrows bunching up to a scowl as he got off the bed.

"Leon, it's okay. It doesn't matter to me. We can go back to sleep and pretend the never happened if you want, but please don't go running off again." Chris pleaded.

The agent stopped half way to the door, turning to look at the captain.

"I don't need to be _coddled, _Redfield. I'm not some child or some rookie who can't handle their emotions." Leon sneered, voice dripping in self-hatred.

"It's not about being treated like a child. We risk out lives almost every day trying to defend the innocents. We deserve some downtime, some stability. You don't have to act like some badass secret agent who buries his emotions under a layer of sarcasm and an alcohol problem, Leon-" Chris lectured before Leon cut him off.

In an unseen turn of events, Leon had gotten to his feet. He starred into Chris' eyes as if he was looking for something before springing to his toes and resting his hands on the captain's shoulders. Milliseconds later, their lips were pressed together. Chris made a surprised noise, eagerly kissing back. He let his hands rest around Leon's waist, pulling Leon in and guided the kiss. The blonde's lips were just as full and soft as the appeared, much to Chris' amusement. He kissed tentatively yet passionately, as if he thought this was going to be his final opportunity to do it before he never saw Chris again. When they broke for air, Chris looked into his eyes intently. The bitterness and stubbornness was lost to a see of emotions flickering in those eyes. They shimmered with hesitant joy. His bangs fell back into his eye, shielding it from Chris' view.

"You're so beautiful, I just wish you would realize it." Chris whispered, letting his hand come up and lovingly tuck the unruly strand behind his ear.

His hand stayed, moving to cup Leon's cheek and smooth his thumb over the warm skin. Leon ducked his head bashfully, letting it rest against the captain's shoulder.

"You know, you're not as bad of a kisser as Jill said." he laughed.

"Oh did she now." Chris replied, equally as amused. 

Leon nodded against his shoulder, suppressing a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Let's get some sleep, huh pretty boy?" Chris suggested, moving towards the bed and pulling Leon with him.

The blonde followed contently, laying down beside the brunette and curling into his side. Chris took the opportunity and slipping his arm around Leon. His fingers found the soft locks that he had always admired form afar, carding his fingers through it as Leon's eyelashes brushed his cheeks.

* * *

Chris woke to the sun streaming in through the blinds, illuminating the room. He heard a soft knock, sighing as he tried to gently uncurl Leon's fingers from his shirt and slip out of the bed. He trudged over to the door, unlocking it and opening it in a fluid motion.

"Good morning!" Rebecca chirped with a wide grin.

Chris quickly put his finger to his lip in a universal sign of 'shh'.

"Oh, sorry. I'm guessing Leon is still asleep then." she whispered.

Chris nodded, pushing the door open further to allow her a view of the DSO agent. He was still sound asleep on the bed, laying on his stomach with sleep mused hair and an adorable pout. Rebecca's eyebrows raised as she caught sight of the BSAA patch on the shoulder of the shirt he was wearing.

"I guess you really wore him out, huh?" she chuckled quietly.

"No! No, nothing like that happened!" Chris spluttered.

"Uh huh, not _yet. _Anyway, they're picking us up at eleven. I'll meet you guys down in the lobby then." she informed him. 

She bid Chris farewell with a smile before returning to her own room down the hall. The brunette returned to the bed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Leon's temple.

"It's time to wake up, Love. We've gotta be cleaned up and down stairs in thirty minutes." he stated lowly.

His voice was soft, but loud enough to wake Leon up slightly. The blonde grunted, pulling the blankets up higher and laying back down. His pout intensified, seemingly annoyed by the occurrence. Chris chuckled, rubbing his back to coax him awake. 

"Come on Leon, you can sleep all you want once we get back to D.C." he reminded him.

Leon groaned again, finally opening his eyes and squinting up at Chris.

"Can we get breakfast first?" he whined.

"Whatever you want." Chris replied with a smug grin. 

"We better." Leon deadpanned, laying face down again before finding the motivation to get out of bed. 

* * *

They were met with wide eyes and smiles when they saw the rest of the group in the lobby. For a second, both of them had forgotten they were holding hands. Leon blushed furiously, but refused to let go of Chris' hand. Nadia smirked devilishly, mentioning something about 'five bucks' to Damian. 

"I see you two have become friends." D.C snorted.

Chris sighed contently, wrapping his arm around Leon. 


End file.
